Azure
by hypermoyashi
Summary: Slaine saves both his Asseylum and Inaho, but when he finally gets the chance to reunite with his princess, doubt surfaces. Was staying by her side really the best way to make her wish a reality? Or will he have to become the villain of her story in order to grant her the happy ending she deserves?
1. Apologies

**A/N: This is my first A/Z FanFict, so sorry about any mistakes and such. This is basically a story about my take on what season 2 is going to be like, based on like two preview images and a couple fan arts. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Apologies<strong>

Slaine sat outside the medical tent of the makeshift hospital as he anxiously waited for a doctor to emerge. It had already been several hours, and that was doing nothing to ease the feeling of dread that grew with every moment he sat there. He would often pace and fidget, unable to remain still.

When he had first brought the princess here, he had been ready to force the doctors to help at gunpoint. He'd chosen to take her to a Terran medical team since they were closer, weaker, and safer for the princess as long as they didn't know who she was and she wore the uniform of Earth. That had been unnecessary, as he had learned. One look at the injured girl was all it took to send a nurse running for help, despite the fact that they had arrived in a Vers Kataphrakt and Slaine wore the uniform of the enemy. It seemed that people like his father, who treated everyone regardless of background, weren't extinct.

They did, however, make sure that Slaine powered down the Aldnoah drive on the Tharsis and had him hand over his gun. They treated him warily, eying his uniform in particular, and there was always at least one armed soldier (?) (they weren't wearing any uniforms so it was hard to tell) in his vicinity. They never went as far as to physically detain him, though.

Much to Slaine's annoyance but not surprise, when the doctor came to him, it was to report that Orange would be fine.

Slaine still wasn't quite sure why he had decided to take the Terran with him when he saved the princess. The soldier had made it painfully clear that they were enemies and that the only thing you offer to any enemy is a bullet. He was also simply using Asseylum, and he would likely discard or hurt her if it were convenient... though, the actions of the Terran soldier after the princess was shot created a few doubts in Slaine's mind about that.

Still, outright saving Orange was still something that Slaine questioned. It wasn't particularly necessary. He had made sure the shot wasn't lethal, and his comrades were likely on their way.

He had listened to the doctor's report impatiently. The gunshot wound wasn't lethal and would heal (Slaine already knew this), he had a broken ankle that would take some time to heal, a few bruises and cuts, and a minor concussion. The only lasting injury was to his right eye, of which only time would tell if it would recover.

When the doctor was done, Slaine quickly dismissed the topic in favor of asking about Asseylum. His utter apathy to the Terran's condition may have raised a few eyes, but if it did, no one said anything. Though, he could have cared less about that at the time. There was, unfortunately, no new information regarding the princess's condition.

In the hours of waiting, Slaine poured over the final encounter between Saazbaum, Asseylum, and Orange over and over, so much so that he accidentally fell asleep.

He woke up to the doctor lightly shaking his shoulder. Slaine sat up imeidiately.

"How is-"

The doctor clicked his tongue, already having guessed what kind of response Slaine was going to give. They'd already been through this three times before, after all. "We're doing all we can for the girl; please be patient. I'm here to tell you that the boy is conscious."

"A-alright," Slaine replied, accidentally stuttering. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and pointed. "He's been moved to that tent right over there, since he's not in any serious condition." He paused, as if unsure how to continue. "Though, we had to restrain him. He attacked one of the nurses when he woke up. He's too much a soldier for his own good."

"I understand," Slaine responded. Honestly, this made things easier for him. Orange would probably attempt to kill him (again).

The doctor nodded and left, and Slaine made his way towards the tent. It was probably a bad idea to visit the Terran, but there was something that he wanted to know. Until he knew, he wouldn't feel right about truly calling Orange an enemy.

Slaine entered the tent, raising a few heads (curse the uniform), and he quickly located the head of brown hair. Well, not before the owner of that hair had spotted him and was giving the most intense stare he'd ever received. Slaine had been glared at plenty before and had grown used to it, but this was different. As he approached the Terran, Orange's face was completely devoid of everything but the barest hint of emotion. Instead of a contempt filled gaze, his gaze was pure scrutiny, as if he was trying to read everything that Slaine was simply through the way he approached him.

Slaine found it unnerving.

The Terran himself looked worse for the wear. Bandages covered much of his visible skin, with his arm in a sling, a cast around his ankle, and a large cotton swath taped over his right eye. Various bruises and cuts were scattered over the visible portions of the Terran's body, but none of those looked particularly concerning.

He stopped in front of the Earth Soldier's hospital bed. He took a deep breath, trying to avoid looking uncomfortable under Orange's watch, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Bat."

Orange had beat him to it. Slaine never knew that a single word could hold so many different, even conflicting, meanings at once.

He blinked, but decided to continue on with what he intended to ask. This was something he needed to know.

"Are you her ally?"

Orange narrowed his eyes at Slaine. "Where is Seylum?"

"...Seylum?" It took him a moment to realize that 'Seylum' was probably the princess's cover name. Orange refereed to her so casually... Did he even know who she was? No, of course he did. That encounter on the island proved it. He shook his head. "She is currently receiving medical treatment."

"...I see."

"You haven't answered my question," Slaine pointed out.

"I have no reason to."

Slaine exhaled. "Very well."

Seeing no point in continuing the conversation, he left Orange and made his way back to his waiting spot in front of the intensive care tent.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Slaine didn't have to wait long for the doctor to approach him about Asseylum.<p>

"She's stable," he informed Slaine. "However... there were several complications. Her spine was damaged, so we had to preform major surgery to remove the bullet and attempt to repair what we could. She won't have any movement in her legs for a time, but hopefully it should be temporary with proper therapy."

Slaine felt like passing out. Partly from relief. It was almost too good to be true that the princess would live after all this. Then mostly from the giant black hole forming in his gut that threatened to swallow his soul whole.

The princess wouldn't be able to walk, and it was _his _fault. All of it. He owed her so much, and yet because of him the princess wouldn't be able to walk. He'd _never_ be able to redeem himself from this.

"You can visit her, if you'd like," the doctor stated. "Though, don't wake her up. I doubt you'd be able to, but be cautious just in case."

Slaine nodded dully. What right did he have to visit her? If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have been injured at all. If he hadn't saved Saazbaum, the Count wouldn't have shot her. If only he hadn't wavered in his loyalty...

But... Saazbaum was, undoubtedly, a kind person. He possessed the same kindness that the princess had, and because of that, Slaine thought that they were similar. In an ideal world, he would have loved nothing more than to not have had to choose between them.

Though, he supposed that in hindsight, the choice wasn't that difficult. He would choose Asseylum every time. If he had known that saving Saazbaum would have resulted in this, he would not have.

Taking a deep breath, Slaine entered the tent despite his anxieties.

A few moments later, he was cautiously kneeling at the bedside of the princess. This place had curtains erected between each patient, and low thrum of voices and technology was easily ignored. It wasn't completely private, but it would be as close enough for a place like this.

Bandages and bruises littered what Slaine could see of Asseylum's body, and he could only imagine worse beneath the sheet the was draped over her legs and torso. She slept soundly, unaware of the world's unrest or even her own injuries.

Tears now flowing freely, Slaine took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, repeating it over and over. He didn't know what good it would do. It wouldn't reverse time and fix all the mistakes he'd made. Maybe, just maybe, he was hoping that she would wake up and assure him that everything was alright, tell him he'd done enough, and forgive him. Ultimately, after all the missteps he had taken, that was far beyond anything he could ever hope for.

Slaine paused when he heard quiet murmuring. He looked up to the princess as she slept, her lips moving, trying to speak despite her catatonic state.

"...I ...Ina …ho."

He blinked, unfamiliar with the name. However, a face came to mind. Someone who could have grown close to Asseylum without his knowledge. Someone who she referred to casually, and someone who referred to her the same. Someone strong enough to be a reliable source of security in her time of need, so much so that she would call to him in her sleep. Someone who inspired fear and recognition from even the Orbital Knights. Someone who would have shown her the wonders of Earth in his place.

"_Hey, Slaine! Someday, will you go to Earth with me?"_

He clutched her hand tightly as he choked back a sob. "I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise... Not a single one..."

A realization flooded his mind, along with a wave of dread. He knew what he needed to do.

"This promise... that I make to you now, I swear I will keep it, or die trying. I'll make this world into the world you wish for. This will be my redemption... I won't be able to face you until I've done at least this... so please, Asseylum, never let go. Don't change. Wait for the world... where your kindness won't be spat on or used."

He hadn't be able to do anything for her. He wasn't able to protect her. He hadn't been able to show her Earth. He had wavered in his loyalty to her. If he couldn't keep this promise, then he didn't deserve the life that she had saved.

He let her hand go, setting into a comfortable position. Then he stood.

"Princess Asseylum," he started, quietly, so no one else would hear. "This is... goodbye. Truly."

Last time, they had said their farewells expecting to see each other again the next day. This time, Slaine knew it would be a long time before he would be able to face her again, if he could at all.

Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket – a photo of Asseylum and him when they were younger. Flipping it to the blank side, he scribbled his promise with an old, faded pen. He slipped into a small pile of the princess's personal items, dried his eyes, and made his way to the exit of the tent.

There was still one more thing to do.

* * *

><p>Slaine approached Orange without the reservation he previously held. This time, he needed a clear answer, and he wouldn't let the Terran evade his questions. Stopping in front of his hospital bed, the two boys of Earth battled in a staring contest, trying to read the other.<p>

Finally, Slaine broke the silence. "Is your name Inaho?"

Orange narrowed his eyes. "And if it is?"

"The pri- Seylum," he corrected, taking a deep breath. "She... she wants to see you, if you are Inaho."

"I thought she was still unconscious," Orange replied, suspicion filling his voice.

"She is," he confirmed, "But she's been calling for you in her sleep."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Are you her ally?" Slaine responded to the question with a question of his own, reiterated from a previous conversation.

Orange glared, staring directly into Slaine's eyes. His scrutiny more intense then ever, Slaine was trying hard not to appear uncomfortable. He met the Terran's gaze unwavering, matching the challenge.

"My name is Inaho," he started, "And Seylum is... my friend."

That didn't exactly answer his question, but Slaine was starting to realize that this person wasn't the type that normally gave the answers one would want to hear unless one asked the right questions. "And do you intend to use her?"

"Yes."

Wrong question. Slaine's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to retain his composure. "Will... will you protect her?"

"Yes."

Right question. As Slaine observed Ora- no, Inaho- there was a light shine to his eyes that was ever so faint, but still there. This person cared about Asseylum.

Slaine didn't trust him, and he probably would never trust him. However, he trusted the princess, and if Asseylum trusted this person, then he would place his faith in her faith and entrust his greatest treasure to his worst enemy.

One foot behind him, arm crossed over his stomach, Slaine bent forward into a formal bow, as he had done over and over again in Vers. The action was almost second nature to him, and if it weren't for the person he was lowering his head to, he would almost feel more comfortable in this position than standing normally.

"My name is Slaine Troyard of Earth, servant to the royal family of the Empire of Vers. I leave Asseylum to you..." he glanced up to meet Inaho's eyes. "If you hurt her in anyway, the next shot I take will be lethal."

And with that, Slaine left, leaving a stunned Inaho behind.


	2. An Impossible Puzzle

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter; it's actually supposed to be longer as this is just part of what I've written, but I felt bad about not updating for so long so I decided to go ahead and post a quick blurb from Inaho's perspective. Fear not, chapter III is already well in the works and watching the new season has given me many ideas for this story! So yeah Azure will run in parallel to the actual show to an extent, but with my own personal changes and interpretations. T******he pairings for this are mostly decided but I'm open to suggestions. ^^** Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: An Impossible Puzzle<br>**

When Inaho had first come to, the unfamiliar environment and people, as well as the situation that he had fallen unconscious in immediately set off multiple internal alarm bells. The weight of bandages, the smell of antiseptic, the cries of the injured and dying, and the lack of faces he recognized heightened his sense of danger in his drug-addled state. He laid still, feigning unconsciousness, and when a nurse drew near he sprung on her, pinning the woman to the floor.

The nurse had screamed as he demanded to know where Seylum was. Before he could get his answers, several people had tackled him off the nurse and were hauling him back onto his bed. The jarring to his injuries was painful enough that he didn't struggle or resist when he was restrained. He should have taken note of his injuries before acting. (He blamed whatever medication they used on him.)

Bat came in about ten or twenty minutes later. Inaho had watched the Martian carefully, evaluating every word and movement. He had always been a very observant person, and thus a good judge of character, and now was no exception.

The Martian had curly, light blonde hair with teal eyes, a round, child-like face, and a petite and frail looking build. Inaho could easily take him in a close combat fight. Well, if he wasn't injured. If he ignored the pain for long enough, he probably still could, but it would be difficult. Bat was probably around his age, but unlike most of Inaho's friends, he didn't have that teenage air of immaturity about him. This wasn't someone he could dismiss simply because he was young. The Martian spoke fairly formally, even to him, and hesitated each time. It was almost as if he was scared of something. Inaho dismissed it as simply either shyness or wariness.

Bat left after a short exchange. Inaho had gotten what he had wanted out of it, so there was no point in talking with him anymore.

Now he only had one more thing he needed to confirm.

"Excuse me," he called out to one of the nurses. The nurse glanced Inaho's way, gave him a short glare, then approached the hospital bed.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Inaho nodded. "What were the circumstances of my arrival?"

"Your circumstances?" The nurse raised a brow. "That Martian didn't tell you?"

He shook his head.

"Mn... Well, he brought you here, along with another girl about the age of the two of you. Apparently the both of you were involved in a battle, and he turned traitor to save you both. He's rather young, so he probably couldn't handle all the fighting and decided to save a couple people around his age. Though, he wasn't very forthcoming with information, so that's only what I've put together."

Inaho frowned, thinking on what the nurse had just told him.

"That all?" the nursed asked, breaking the Terran's train of thought.

Inaho nodded.

* * *

><p>Slaine Troyard. Seylum's childhood friend, a Terran fighting for the wrong side, a timid individual, the person responsible for Seylum's interest and fondness of Earth, the reason for Seylum's dream of peace, and the one he had been calling 'Bat'.<p>

The fact that Slaine and Bat were one in the same was easy enough to figure out after the rather dramatic speech Slaine had delivered. Putting together a hazzy picture of his motives was... somewhat difficult. Understanding the individual even more so.

Inaho frowned. Trying to understand the Terran was like attempting to solve a puzzle with a good majority of pieces either broken or missing or both. No matter how he twisted them, he just couldn't manage to see the whole picture. He didn't know if the boy was useful or a threat, whether he was trustworthy or not, and whether or not his loyalties lied with Seylum. The Martian Princess seemed to think highly of him, but as much as Inaho disliked admitting so, she was often naive and too trusting. It wouldn't be surprising if the Terran had fooled her for all the years she had known him, so that Slaine could use her for his own gain. There were, after all, many advantages to being friends with the princess, especailly if you were a Terran trying to get by in the Vers Empire, a place which breaded hate for those born on Earth like insects.

Though, he was also using Seylum for his own gain, so who was he to talk, really?

But in the end that shouldn't concern him... His number one priority was ensuring the safety of his friends and family. Which, he supposed, had grown to include Seylum in an alarmingly short period of time. He could both use her while protecting her, couldn't he?

He sighed. He was no foreigner to the fluttering feeling in his chest whenever the princess was concern. He had a crush on her. He tried on numerous occaision to crush it, war was no time for teen romance after all, but was entirely unsuccessful.

Perhaps that was why he was so hesitant to trust the Terran? Did he see the Vers Soldier and Seylum's childhood friend as a rival in love?

No, Inaho refused to accept that his apprehension of Slaine was based on something so illogical. It _had _to be that the soldier had shot him.

Then again, Slaine had told him not to move... Inaho had only been half concious; if he had been in the right state of mind, he would know very well that the correct response when someone points a gun at you and tells you not to move is most certainly not to go for your own gun.

But Slaine had also saved his life, for reasons that Inaho still didn't know.

An impossible puzzle.

_I leave Asseylum to you..._

Slaine trusted Inaho enough to leave the princess with him, or at the very least understood that she was safer with him, which meant that at least for now, Inaho would consider Slaine a tentative ally.

"Excuse me, nurse..." He waited until he had the man's attention. "Do you have a com line to Earth Forces?"


	3. Unsuited

**A/N: So I actually got an update out in a decent amount of time! I did not do a lot of revising on this chapter, so forgive any mistakes, but I still hope you all enjoy it! Is it just me or is the fandom kind of dwindling right now? I hope it's just me. Anyway, InahoxAsseylum shippers will probably either love or hate this chapter; same with AsseylumxSlaine shippers. This is the first time I'm writing from Asseylum's perspective, so if she seems a bit out of character then I apologize. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Unsuited<br>**

Asseylum's eyes felt like lead as she tried to pry them open. Her mind was a hazy mess. She didn't quite know where she was or why she was there, nor could she remember anything that would help her with that. She needed to open her eyes. She needed to know where she was. Something bad was happening or would happen, and whatever it was she couldn't be asleep for it.

_Why do I feel so_ _heavy? _she wondered, _Am I sick? __If I am, Slaine should be here..._ Thoughts of the Terran and being home in Vers eased her somewhat, making her desperation begin to fade.

When she was sick, there was no one that would keep Slaine from her side. Even if it was just a minor ailment, she would always wake to find him reading by her bedside or sleeping cutely. He almost always sported a few more bruises than he normally did, but as soon as he noticed he had her attention he would smile in spite of them, shrugging it off if she ever pursued the issue.

It was one of the things that she had come to love about Slaine. He never alowed her to be lonely when she wasn't feeling well.

Slowly, light filled her vision as the world slowly came into focus. She saw a figure by her bed, and she sluggishly reached out to grab their sleeve and give them a weak smile.

"...Slaine," she said softly.

Though, something wasn't quite right. The world sharpened, and she could tell that this wasn't Slaine. Brown hair and eyes, and a more calm and serene feel to him rather than Slaine's warm and kind aura. He regarded her with a mixture of what seemed to be both relief and surprise.

Recognition suddenly dawned on Asseylum, and along with it came a flood of memories. Her vision once again became clouded, but this time with tears that quickly spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Inaho-san... you're okay..." she sobbed.

Inaho stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Her training as princess quickly kicked in, and she ferociously rubbed at her eyes and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry, Inaho-san. I shouldn't have broken down in front of you; how undignified of me," she said, giving him a pained smile. "This has happened far too often, hasn't it?"

He watched her for a minute then slowly shook his head. "No... I don't mind. It's good to let your emotions out. There's nothing wrong with crying."

"I think so too," she agreed, "But then again I can't be crying all the time. How are your injuries? You seemed to have so many when you were in your Kakaphrat..."

She could still remember the stench of the blood and the worry flooding her system. He shook his head again. "Those were mostly minor, aside from a concussion. I'm the one who should be apologizing; Seylum. You were shot, and I couldn't do anything."

"I was... what?" She certainly didn't remember that.

"You were shot," Inaho repeated, the calm of his tone almost unsettling. She wanted to get mad at him, to tell him that he should be kinder, but she didn't. Inaho was a kind person and had saved her many times, she knew that. He didn't show his kindness through words of comfort; sometimes she wondered if he even knew how. He wasn't trying to be cruel or indifferent. He was just being Inaho, and she was trying to take her frustration out on him.

"Oh... how bad is it? I feel fine."

"Your spinal cord was damaged," Inaho explained, his voice softer than normal. "Upon further treatment and examination, the doctors concluded that you will be able to walk again with propper therapy."

"Will be able to..." she echoed in a daze. "So... I'm..." Panicking, she pulled her arm back and tried to prop herself up on the bed, but was only rewarded with a blinding pain that sapped the strength from her system. She collapsed on the bed right as she felt Inaho's hands on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't try that again," he warned. "You're on medication right now, so as long as you don't move, you won't feel any pain. The same can't be said if you do move, though."

"Oh..." She sighed, feeling nothing but an unsettling numbness. "Inaho... I remember... Before I was shot, I think I saw someone... Was there anyone there?"

She thought she remembered seeing Slaine. She wanted to have seen Slaine. She wanted him to be there, by her side, where he was supposed to be. It's not that she didn't want Inaho by her side... But Inaho was a steady, calm presence. He had no warmth about him, and she felt so cold. She wanted Slaine's warmth.

"That would likely have been Slaine Troyard, your friend. He saved us."

Her eyes widened, happiness spreading through her like wildfire. "Is he here? Where is he? Can you get him for me?"

Inaho regarded her for a moment before responding, "He left after speaking with me. He told me to take care of you."

"Slaine... left me?" The cloth of her bedsheets bunch beneath her clenched hands. Her first emotion was anger. How dare Slaine leave her? Slaine was supposed to be loyal to her, and be there for her when she needed him. However, those emotions quickly died within her only to be replaced with guilt. How could she think of him like that? Slaine, who was always so kind to her, didn't belong to her. She still felt betrayed, though. Slaine knew that she was hurt and where she was and that she was even alive and yet he just left her here with what was likely in his mind the enemy and a complete stranger? Was he mad at her? Because she had failed to bring peace, and had subsequently brought war to his homeland? She wouldn't blame him.

"Seylum," Inaho started, breaking her train of thought, "Slaine was concerned for you. I don't think he left because he doesn't care about you."

"Then... why?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he is still loyal to you."

She sighed in relief. She didn't quite understand what was happening with Slaine, but for now, just knowing that was enough. Inaho didn't lie, so it had to be true. When she met him again, they would have a long talk. "Inaho... thank you."

Inaho shook his head. "You don't have anything you need to thank me for." Silence fell between them again, only broken by Asseylum's own weak sounding question.

"Is... he fighting?"

Inaho nodded slowly. "Probably."

She clenched her fists tighter. "It doesn't suit him."

He smiled lightly. "You think so, too? The military uniform looks bad on him."

"It really does," she laughed. "I hope he gets rid of it soon."

Inaho nodded. "I agree."

"Thank you, Inaho," she responded.

His only reply was small smile. Asseylum didn't think that she'd ever seen him smile twice in such a short period of time. It suited him.

"The uniform doesn't fit you, either," she stated, "You should discard it."

"You know I can't."

"Yes... but I hope a day comes when you can... when no one has to wear a uniform."

Inaho nodded. "Well, there are more than just military uniforms. If we didn't have uniforms, we wouldn't be able to tell police officers and such apart from the rest of the people and we'd have nothing to wear to school."

"You wear a uniform when you're learning?" Asseylum questioned.

"Yes, it prepares us for wearing certain things when we go to work."

"I always had private tutors," she responded, "But going to school was something I wish I could do. When this is over, will you take me to yours?"

"You'll probably be disappointed, but if you want to."

She grinned at him.


	4. The Count

**A/N: Not a whole lot happen this chapter, but I promise things will start picking up. At least you get a bit of Slaine and Saazbaum's relationship, though! Also this is basically a 'hot off the press' chapter, which I will probably run through and fix mistakes in a day or so. Pointing them out would be appreciated and helpful! Anyway I opened a poll on my profile, so if you care about what pairings I write for this story then go and vote! I will make the final decision with the poll results in consideration. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: The Count<strong>

Slaine had left the camp without exchanging a single word with his princess. He didn't quite understand why he felt such dread at the thought of her waking up and then facing her. He didn't want to talk to her.

This was due to many reasons, but all of them stemming from what he knew he had to do. He had sworn to her that he would change the world, and doing that wouldn't be a bloodless or clean affair. He knew he would probably have to become the kind of person she hates in order to create the kind of world she desired.

As he slipped into the cockpit of the Tharsis, the Aldnoah drive cracked to life, filling the space with a dim glow of screens and the soft hum of electronics. Checking the screens, Slaine made sure there were no Terrans in the vicinity before he took off.

As he punched in the coordinates of his destination into the Tharsis' navigation, Slaine felt a wave a nausea hit him and his hand trembled. He was horrible. He knew exactly where he was going, and who he would have to bow to.

To change the world, to keep his vow to Asseylum, he needed power. And there was only one person in the world he could get it from.

* * *

><p>Count Saazbaum's survival had been nothing less than a miracle. Although Slaine hadn't had the heart to take the kill shot, he had still seriously injured the count. Luckily, after the young Terran had departed with the two other injured youths, a loyal vassal of Saazbaum had tracked him down and taken him from the battlefield to receive medical treatment before he could bleed to death. The count needed to remember the soldier's name so he could give him an award.<p>

Now, he laid in a medical bed with most of his abdomen covered in bandages. This came with a dull ache that, after years of battlefields and training, had become quite familiar to him.

The count sighed, the young Terran coming to mind. Saazbaum was less disappointed in Slaine's actions than he had expected. In fact, the count may venture to say that he was... not quite pleased, but close. He would've like to have Slaine support his cause, and he felt that the Terran did to an extent, but outright supporting Saazbaum would go against Slaine's unwavering loyalty to the princess Asseylum. His loyalty was one of the things that he admired most about the teenager. It embodied everything that the count believed a true knight of Vers should be, and when Saazbaum thought of what being Vers meant, it was ironically the Terran that came to mind. That there were so many idiotic people of Vers that overlooked those qualities and called him scum simply because Slaine was not Vers born annoyed the count.

Yes, it seemed that at some point Saazbaum had grown fond of Slaine. To say that the Terran's betrayal of him (though was it really a betrayal if he never had his loyalty to begin with?) had diminished that fondness would be a lie, since he had actually expected Slaine's actions and was... no, not proud, but something very close. However, he supposed the correct way of phrasing it was that he no longer had hope that they would not become enemies. The count had no desire to fight Slaine, but if it came down to choosing between his goals and the Terran, then the count would choose the former every time. He had worked too hard to give everything up for a boy. Doing something of such was everything but unthinkable.

A soft rapping on his door drew Saazbaum from his train of thought.

"Enter," he called.

A timid cadet stepped into the room, keeping her head bowed as she addressed him. "I sincerely apologize for disturbing you, Count Saazbaum, but there is a Vers Kataphrakt requesting permission to land. It's not listed as one of ours, so I was told to come and ask for orders."

Saazbaum raised an eyebrow. "Whose kataphrakt?"

"Um... It's the Tharsis, the kataphrakt of the late Count Cruhteo."

Slaine. Slaine was requesting permission to land. The count almost burst into laughter.

"Let him land," Saazbaum instructed, "And escort the pilot to me."


End file.
